


There's nothing  I wouldn't do for you

by tanyashah



Category: Hit the Floor (TV)
Genre: Anger, Love, M/M, Protective Jude, Some angst, need for revenge
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-07-04
Updated: 2017-07-04
Packaged: 2018-11-23 12:08:19
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,345
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11402127
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/tanyashah/pseuds/tanyashah
Summary: Jude makes a vow, to spend his life protecting zero and making sure he never gets hurt again. Leo and Carla decide to pay Zero a visit but come face to face with Jude. Jude saying he is Oscar Kinkade's son (but to my mind not really). Character based on BET"S Hit the Floor created by James Larosa.





	There's nothing  I wouldn't do for you

**Author's Note:**

> Just a scene that's been playing in my mind about protective Jude.Love Love Love that Jude would do anything to make sure Zero dosen't get hurt again.  
> comments would be very welcome.

Leo and Carla…in the flesh… standing right in front of him. Leo.. a tall shifty eyed man with stringy and long grey hair, thin lips and cold blue eyes ,a cheap looking suit that had definitely seen better days. Carla a heavy set blonde (the blonde hair colour definitely not her own Jude is sure) heavy make up and breath smelling strongly of smoke.. with the same shifty- eyed look in her grey eyes same calculating and greedy expression on her face as her husband. She is wearing a tight fitting blue dress and way too much make up for daytime, her greedy eyes, darting over Jude's expensive suit and the beautifully renovated house in the background. Both are somewhere in their 50s but hard to define their exact age.

Jude takes a deep breath and tries to compose himself from the red haze of rage that covers his eyes the moment he realises who this couple standing in from of him are.

"So you want to talk to Zero? Why, after all these years?" He enquires calmly when he feels he is able to speak.

Leo speaks up in a nasal tone that immediately grates in Jude's ears."We lost a lost our money in a …uhhh.. business venture and are broke. Figured since we brought him up all this years, fed and clothed him since his momma dumped him in our doorstep he owes us. And not like he's gonna miss the money we know how rich he is and the millions he makes!!" He chuckles in a very nasty way.

Carla pipes up.. "We know who you are too.. seen you television with him lots a times.. I'm sure you can convince him to help out his poor old mom and dad.".. winks suggestively at Jude making his skin crawl.

"Though I gotta say" she continues completely oblivious to the look of rage Jude is shooting her way' "I wasn't surprised when we found out he "swings both ways".. was always a bit of a messed up kid..but we did our best by him and he should look out for us too! and look at what he has done to the house..turned in into such a fancy mansion"

Jude thinks back to the morning which is started off as an ordinary enough day. Zero had left their bed earlier than usual after sharing a bowl of cereal with him and giving Jude a long goodbye kiss and promises to make up for the lack of morning sex later tonight. He had a very busy schedule with an early practice and strategy session with the team, a couple of photo shoots for his new endorsements and two radio interviews, finishing off with a public appearance at the new NIke store. He was not expected back home before late evening. Jude did not have any morning meetings surprisingly enough, so decided to take a few hours off in the morning to catch up with some extra sleep which he sorely needs after a lot of late nights at the office.

He was woken up from a pleasant slumber by the intercom buzzing incessantly. It was Gerald Parker, the head of security at their home (they have 24 hour security monitoring who came and went to their gated mansion, just a precaution to keep some of Zero's crazier fans and the media at bay and to ensure they have the private time they need when they are home together). it really was not easy being one of LA's most high profile power couples and in the public eye all the while so they had to resort to some of these measures to keep their sanity intact . 

"Sorry to bother you Mr Kinkade, but there is a couple outside the gate. They have been hanging around for a while and are insisting on speaking to Mr Zero or you. They claim they are his foster parents and refuse to leave. Do you want me to call the police?"

Jude is suddenly wide awake and heading to the hallway to turn on the security monitor that provides them a view beyond the gates the mansion. He sees Gerald outside talking to the couple, and looking at them his heart sinks as he recognises them from the photos that were shown to him by his private investigator some time ago.Leo and Carla, in the flesh…

"Please show them to my office Gerald, but stay close to keep an eye on them." He starts to dress, all thoughts of sleep far from his mind.

"So you want money from Zero? How much?"- coming back to the present, he asks, looking a lot calmer than he feels inside. 

" About 50 grand should cut it,we have a lot of needs."says Leo with a nasty smirk.. " I'm sure Zero would be happy to help out his parents. Or we go to the media and give them some juicy stories about his childhood."

Jude clenches his fists as his mind suddenly brings forward a memory of a night some weeks earlier. He and Zero had been lying in bed, when Zero (as he often opens up now during their late night talks) hesitantly told Jude about how Leo would hit him repeatedly once he found out that he was sneaking off to play basketball and how Carla had shoved him out of the house in pouring rain on more than one night as punishment. Recounting the painful stories, a stray tear fell down Zero's cheek, Jude just kissed it off and held on to him tightly telling him that he wouldn't let anyone hurt him again. 

That was when Jude decides to get his trusted private investigator to track down this pair and get as much information on file for them.He plans to collect everything they had done and when the time is right and make them pay.

Jude is again dragged back to the present by Leo's nasty smirk " Couldn't believe it when we read that you two had bought this house though. Guess it does hold great memories for him after all. So for the sake of so many memories.. we thought he would he could show some love for his old man and old lady!"

That's it… Jude loses it completely, the cool and unaffected demeanour that he had been sporting till now disappears in a second. Jude is not a violent or aggressive person but just looking at these two creatures bring out an anger in him he cannot control. He may have a had a screwed up childhood himself, pining for the love of a father who barely acknowledged his existence, but he knows that compared to Zero he was still much better off with a mom who loved and tried her best to protect him. Jude releases his white -knuckled grip on then the arm of his chair and before he realises , he launches himself at Leo, grabs the man by his throat and slams him back against the wall. He ignores Carla's yells and just looks at Leo with such feasome rage in his eyes that it makes the other man flinch. 

"Listen to me.. you filthy scumbag, you will never ever get close to Zero again, or get any money from him, not even a dime if I can help it. After the way you treated him when he was a child, you should be spending your miserable lives rotting in jail.. both of you. And that is what I intend to make sure of. I have spent a long time collecting information on the two of you and what I've put together is enough to launch some very interesting investigations into you two and your "contributions" as foster parents. The file will be going to the right authorities (read police) so I suggest you run as fast and far as you can. Your photographs from the security camera footage have been sent to the Devil's arena too, so don’t think you will go there to try and get closer to Zero.You will not be allowed within 10 miles of the Arena if I can help it. And don’t even think of trying to sell any story to the media, if you do, what I have on you and what you have done to Zero and all the other kids in your "home" will make even bigger headlines than you can imagine in your miserable lives. It will be enough to put you a way for good." 

By then Leo's bravado is all gone and he is staring at Jude petrified, Carla too is completely silent. " And furthermore, " Jude continues tightening his grip on Leo's throat, "You know who I am, so you do know my last name right, Kinkade? and you probably know that I am the son of the famous murderer Oscar Kinkade, so I hope you realise what I am capable of and the people that I know in this town. I would kill you with my bare hands right now but I just feel like my hands would get dirty after touching you. Now, If I ever see the two of you in LA again I will not wait for the police, I will make it my mission to destroy you myself! Zero may have been a young and helpless child when you knew him but he is not alone anymore. In spite of all the shit you threw at him, he has grown up to be a phenomenal sportsman, a star and a huge celebrity all though his own hard work. He has people at his back now who would do anything to protect him so I'm warning you for the last time …" 

Even as he tightens his hold on Leo's throat, Jude sees Gerald and another security guard rapidly approaching them from the corner of his eyes.

"Mr Kinkade, Sir, let him go. We will take take care of him". Gerald says, gently pushing Jude away. 

Jude takes a deep breath to compose himself and wipes his hands on his slacks. "Get them out of my sight, Gerald and if they are seen here again call the police immediately and have them arrested." 

The guards firmly lead the couple out side and exchange words with them before shoving them out on the sidewalk.

"I've sent their photos to the security team at the Arena, Mr Kinkade." Gerald says as he walks back to Jude. "They will take care of things on that end."

"Thanks Gerald and I'd prefer it Zero was not informed of this incident. I would like to tell him myself when the time is right."

Jude sees a flash of what seem s like understanding go across Gerald's eyes as he nods "We won't be mentioning it to him, sir." 

Jude stands out side the house for a few moments wanting to feel the satisfaction of revenge but all he feels is an undefined sadness in his heart, thinking of Zero and his sister as children at the mercy of such terrible people. He makes a fierce vow to himself that he will protect Zero for the rest of his lifetime and make sure no one hurts him like that ever again.He contemplates taking the file to the police then and there and having the information leaked to the media make their lives a living hell, but he realises that this will also throw Zero into the midst of another shitstorm about his childhood and make him relive his painful past again and again. Jude knows that Leo and Carla are the biggest part of Zero's unhappy childhood which he wants to forget and Zero would prefer they just go away. So Jude also decides to let them go..for now.

Much later that evening...

Jude leans back into the hot tub in the secluded back garden of their home looking up at the starry sky above. It's a space he and Zero have created to spend their most intimate moments together (outside of their bedroom) when they want to forget the rest of the world. It's a balmy summer night and as he relaxes into the warm water he tries to let the tensions of the day go. He has spent a fair amount of the day at the Arena making sure the security team were aware of who Leo and Carla were and that Jelena and the PR team up to speed just in case anything goes sideways . He hears the sound of a car coming up the driveway, the slam of the front door and Zero's quick steps "Jude, babe, I'm home!"

"I'm out in the back" Jude calls.

Zero comes through to the back and grins widely seeing Jude soaking in the tub. "Hey handsome, now aren't you a sight for sore eyes!" 

He drops to his knees near the edge of the tub for a quick kiss and Jude wordlessly grabs the back of his head and pulls him in for a long and passionate one. He only lets Zero go when they both need to come up for air

"Wow!" Zero pants "that was some welcome home kiss..!" 

Then, perceptive as always, he looks intently into Jude's eyes, realising that something is off. "Did something happen today? You seem a bit tense."

Really, it's quite scary sometimes how well they can read each other, Jude thinks. 

"Join me in the hot tub? " he asks, instead of replying directly. "I've missed you all day."

Zero doesn't push. He knows Jude will tell him when he is ready. Instead he steps back, grins at Jude and starts to strip off his jeans and shirt. "Sure, boss!"

Jude sits back and watches him, smiling softly. They have never kept secrets from each other, so he will eventually tell Zero everything that transpired this morning. However, he has been able to protect the man he loves and will continue to keep doing whatever he has to make sure of that. For now, Jude is content.


End file.
